Story:What's in a Name?
“Finally, this report details reactions to Captain Shon’s appointment to the Enterprise.” Aennik Okeg, president of the United Federation of Planets, gave a sidelong glance at the datapad his assistant was offering him. It was the twelfth one this morning. “I hope this is more positive than the last few,” Okeg said as he took the PADD. “I could use some good news. And, besides, Captain Shon is more than qualified for the position.” “Yes, sir,” Genevieve said with a nod, “I believe you’ll be pleased with this report. It includes some news from Andoria.” That piqued the president’s interest. In a recent conversation with an Andorian member of the Federation Council, the councillor had made a comment to Okeg about how many of his people felt that they had fallen from prominence in the Federation. The councillor had meant it as nothing more than an aside, but the war with the Klingons, conflicts with the True Way, suspicions of Undine infiltration of the quadrant; all of it was causing citizens of the Federation anxiety. So the councillor’s comment had left a deep impression on the Saurian president. “This should be interesting then,” Okeg said as he he began reading. Genevieve gathered the other PADDs while the president read the brief, then waited silently for him to finish. “You were right, Genevieve. This is quite pleasant news.” The Saurian handed the datapad to his assistant and she added it to the pile in her arms. “The Andorians seem quite thrilled to have one of their own serving as captain of the Federation's flagship,” he added. “So it would seem, sir.” Suddenly, an idea began to form in Okeg's mind. “What is the status of our embassy on New Romulus? I didn’t see anything about it in this morning’s reports.” “No, sir,” Genevieve responded. “Progress is being made, but there was nothing to mention that differed from yesterday’s brief.” “Excellent,” smirked the president.” Genevieve, please reach out to Admiral Vedir’s office. I have something I’d like to speak with him about. ---- A chime from the president’s desk alerted him to a call from his assistant. He tapped the comm to answer. “Yes, Genevieve,” he quizzed. “Mister President, I have Admiral Vedir for you.” “Please patch him through. Thank you, Genevieve.” The image of a staunch Vulcan flashed onto the viewscreen atop Okeg’s desk. The gold insignia on the admiral’s collar showed that he outranked most everyone in Starfleet. In truth, he was one of the few officers who comprised Starfleet Command and was responsible for starship operations of all of Starfleet. “Hello, Admiral Vedir,” Okeg greeted. “Thank you for responding.” “You are the commander-in-chief of Starfleet, Mister President. I was required to respond.” The Saurian smiled to himself at Vedir’s comment. If anyone but a Vulcan made such a comment he would have been mildly annoyed. “That is true, Admiral, but I thank you anyways.” Okeg then folded his hands on his desk and leaned towards the viewscreen. “I have an interesting idea and I’d like you to hear me out.” ---- The turbolift doors swished open and two individuals stepped out into the control center. One, the Saurian President of the United Federation of Planets, was dressed in a formal jacket and slacks, while the other, the Proconsul of the Romulan Republic, wore scarlet and tan robes that somehow managed to simultaneously be both Vulcan and Romulan in design. “A most impressive facility, Aennik,” D’Tan commented. “I am pleased that your government honors our new republic by placing this embassy on Mol’Rihan.” Okeg smiled at his Romulan companion. “Of course, of course. The Federation is only too happy to contribute to the bright, new future our two states will share. Along those lines…” The Saurian guided D’Tan to a nearby computer console. “Along those lines,” Okeg repeated, “I would also like to share with you another idea that I had. It is meant in only the best of intentions.” Typing briefly at the console, the president pulled up an image of an Odyssey-class starship in drydock. “I have an inkling that Federation citizens will like the idea, but I want to clear it with you before proceeding.” Okeg gestured to the image of the starship before them. “This is the USS Denver, named after a city on Earth. It is still under construction and won’t be completed for a few weeks.” Turning to face the Romulan, Okeg continued, “I am proposing that it be renamed the Deletham. I understand that word means 'defender' in Rihan.” The Saurian returned his attention to the viewscreen. “Well, I’d like this ship to be another indication of the new friendship between our two governments. I plan to have it stationed at this embassy to act as a defender of our alliance and your homeworld.” Okeg paused for a moment to give the proconsul time to ponder the proposal. “What are your thoughts, D’Tan?” The Romulan leaned forward to look more closely at the image of the Denver. After a moment he turned to his colleague. “This is one of your new capital ships, correct?” D’Tan paused before continuing, giving the Saurian time to nod in confirmation. “That will be a great honor to my people. Aennik, we would be very grateful for such a gesture.” President Okeg smiled in delight. “Excellent. I will make it happen right away.” The Saurian's violet fingers brushed some keys, causing the soon-to-be Deletham’s image to fade. “And I do hope that you or another representative from the Republic will be able to join us for its maiden voyage.” ---- Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn couldn’t help but smile. He sat in a conference room on Earth Spacedock alongside two other members of Starfleet Command, Fleet Admiral Vedir and Fleet Admiral Farale’Da Ibo, and had just been presented with a proposal from President Okeg that he knew would annoy Vedir. The man ran Starfleet’s starship development and production with precision, as was to be expected from a Vulcan. And Quinn knew that interference, no matter how well-intentioned or innocuous, caused frustration for his fellow officer. “I find it to be an exceptional proposal, Mister President,” Ibo stated. The Arcadian admiral oversaw the scientific arm of Starfleet and tended to be more accommodating than her Vulcan counterpart. “I think that acknowledging the member worlds of the Federation can only have a positive outcome.” “While I feel it has merit,” Quinn chimed in, “I do worry that some might fear we are playing favorites. How do you hope to avoid this?” Okeg smiled, “I’m glad that you asked.” The Saurian then turned to his assistant who stepped forward and handed PADDs to the three admirals. All three glanced at them, but their gaze returned to the president as he continued. “I plan to attend the commissioning ceremony and make an official announcement about our desire to name new capital ships after Federation member worlds. I will of course mention that we eventually plan to name one for every world, but we’ll have to start somewhere.” Gesturing to the datapads in their hands, Okeg continued, “I don’t feel that we can completely avoid some feeling of favoritism, but I compiled a list of ten worlds that we can begin with. I feel that what I have compiled will mitigate many of your concerns.” The president then paused to give the officers time to review his list. Quinn scrolled through the list. Bajor, Evor, Ktaris. Many of these worlds had joined the Federation or suffered internal strife in recent decades. However, the inclusion of his own homeworld gave him pause. To his knowledge, Trillius Prime had suffered no unrest recently and had been a Federation member for longer than Quinn had been alive. He was about to voice his puzzlement, but Vedir beat him to the punch. “I can see the pattern in most of your choices, Mister President,” the Vulcan stated, “but I fail to grasp the reasoning behind two of them: Betazed and Trillius Prime. Neither have recently joined the Federation nor experienced the civil issues that appear to be the criteria for your list.” All three admirals then turned to Okeg and he smiled once more. “Agreed. They do not fit the criteria I used to compile the others.” The president raised his index finger in a common Human expression. “But, I wanted to include some longtime member worlds to show that we actually do plan to include all and that this isn’t purely politically motivated.” Quinn found the reasoning sufficient and knew that his people would be thrilled to have one of the new Odyssey-class starships named to celebrate their world. He also had the perfect captain in mind. “I agree with Admiral Ibo,” chimed Quinn. “I think that the citizens will enjoy this.” “Excellent, excellent. Then I will work with Admiral Vedir’s office to make the arrangements,” remarked Okeg. “Thank you all for your time today.” The three admirals stood as the Saurian president turned to leave the conference room, closely followed by his human assistant. Quinn couldn’t help but smile once again, knowing the mental sigh his Vulcan colleague must have had at the president’s last words. Author's note I wrote this story as part of the backstory for the and the , starships used by two of my characters in Star Trek Online.Category:Stories